


羚羊有一百条命

by Ephedrine



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/Ephedrine
Summary: 佐野满总是在被东条悟杀死的第二天复活。





	羚羊有一百条命

**Author's Note:**

> b岛激情吃粮产物，私设和捏造有

东条悟第二次杀死佐野满的时候用的是枕头。他在将睡之际倏地惊醒，支起身体在一片黑暗中盯着枕边人，彼时佐野安安稳稳躺在他旁边，脑袋底下枕着叠好的旧衣服。实际上杀死佐野的过程非常模糊，东条只记得他几乎没怎么反抗，可是窗边笼子里的鸟还是扑棱个不停。

  
枕头被扔到一旁之后，东条伸手摸摸佐野的下体，所幸没有失禁。几十分钟之前他们还在被子里滚作一团，腥味还没消去。在他发呆的时候，佐野的尸体发出微弱的亮光，实体的肉块一点点化成飘散的颗粒。一分钟不到，尸体就在东条的眼皮底下完全消失，跟当时香川教授消失的情景一模一样，然而这里并不是镜世界。

  
东条在原地愣了几分钟，然后起身摸黑去给鸟换水。在床褥旁边他踩到一个又冷又滑的东西，捡起来发现是一个打了结的避孕套。

  
把头重新安放在枕头上，东条的脸颊能感到濡湿的触感。他侧头去闻，分不清上面沾的是唾液还是眼泪，总之是佐野的味道，并且自己现在已经失去他了。

  
东条在被子里蜷缩起来，抱着膝盖安静地哭了一会儿。  
——  
“你醒了吗？”有人轻轻推着自己，是昨天晚上已经死去的佐野满的声音，东条睁开眼睛，面前是那张笑的没心没肺的脸。

  
“你还真是懒啊……哎哎？我的脸上有什么东西吗？”

  
用力捏了捏，弹性和温度都很正常，是人类的皮肤。东条收回手，缩在被子里看着佐野给他指早饭的位置，然后目送他去上班。

  
佐野又一次复活了。

  
因为是第二次，东条并不是很惊讶。一周之前用刀从背后捅进佐野的胸口的时候也是一样，尸体粒子化消失，第二天又复活，并且佐野看起来并没有被他杀死的记忆。那之后，理应立刻杀死佐野的东条却以培养感情的缘由又在前者家里待了一周。

  
与第一次相比悲伤确实增加了，但是还是比不上杀死香川教授的那时。翻来覆去想了一通，东条还是决定再多待几天。  
——  
“我回来了。”

  
“欢迎回来。”

  
看到坐在门边的东条，佐野吓得差点跳起来。面对抬起头满脸疑惑的东条，佐野挠挠头补上解释：“因为这两周小悟都没从房间里出来过嘛。”

  
“……小悟？”明明是自己的名字，在这个称呼下却亲昵得陌生。

  
“你不喜欢的话我可以改。”

  
“…不用了。”

  
“嗯，我带了便当回来，进来吃吧。”

  
正当佐野脱了鞋往屋内走的时候，衣角被东条拽住。

  
“那个……你喜欢我吗？”

  
当然喜欢啊，我们不是朋友吗？”

  
“那就吻我。”

  
“诶？”

  
东条攀着佐野的格子衫往上挪动，后者被压得跌坐在地上，便当盒子侧着摔倒。看着不断凑近的东条的脸，佐野伸手去挡。“等等！你还没有吃饭…”

  
“那种事情等一会再说，再说是你说喜欢我的，吻我对你来说很难吗？”

  
“好啦好啦…把眼睛闭上。”

  
嘴唇温暖的触感让东条喉咙里滚出舒服的哼哼声。话说回来，自己好像从来都没有和别人接过吻，没有朋友，更别提谁会喜欢上自己。唯一珍重的香川教授被自己杀死，虽然悲伤但是值得。如果杀掉这个不吝啬喜爱的朋友，自己一定能获得成为英雄的力量吧。

  
接下来的几天里，东条开始打扫屋子，把扔得四处都是的皱巴巴衣服全部洗了，被子晒到太阳下，厨房里随处摆放的调料瓶厨具重新摆好。食物还是交给佐野准备，因为东条不想出门。除去每隔几天东条就会杀死佐野一次外，一切看起来都很和谐。

  
第三次东条用的是橱柜角落的毒药，食材是佐野下班路上买回来的。第二天提到前一天的事时，佐野只是挠挠头说昨晚吃得太多让胃不舒服了。

  
第四次是放血。当时他俩挤在浴室里洗澡，佐野被他推倒撞晕，拖到装满热水的浴缸里被刀片割开手腕。

  
然后是第五次，第六次——  
——  
“小悟好像猫啊。”佐野把头搁在东条的大腿上，用膝枕的体位往上看，东条的脸隐在一团黑暗里，看不清表情。

  
“应该说是猫科动物吧。”

  
“不是，就是普通的家养猫，高傲的时候隔绝外界，黏人的时候又一个劲的纠缠。”

  
“……”

  
“嗯，那么我该是什么动物呢…”

  
“扭角羚。”

  
“什么啊，那不就是镜怪兽吗。”

  
“天敌杀死扭角羚的时候，先是挖出眼睛，再从肛门把内脏扯出来吃。”

  
“啊哈哈，那是我未来的死法吗？听起来真吓人。”

  
笑得眯起眼的佐野没能看清东条暗下去的眼神，下一秒他也看不见了，东条用桌上的水果刀戳向他的眼睛，而后割开喉咙结束了他的生命。东条任由佐野残破的头颅从自己膝盖上滑落下去，冲进厕所对着洗漱台一顿干呕。回到房间的时候佐野的尸体已经消失了，连血迹都没有剩下。

  
那是东条第八次杀死佐野。  
——  
“你的黑眼圈好重。”佐野就这么躺着伸出手，把大拇指贴在东条的眼睛下面，后者因为刚才剧烈的运动而满脸是汗，一滴汗珠沿着手指往下滑到佐野的手臂，“睡不好吗？”

  
东条没有做声，只是微微侧头避开对方的手。佐野对此早就习以为常，空着的手顺势沿锁骨一路滑下去，在滑到肚脐的时候被东条抓住了手腕。

“这算是贤者时间吗？”佐野笑笑，“明明是小悟先主动的吧？”

  
“我要去洗澡。”

  
“天气冷了，别光着身子走来走去。”佐野缩回被子里，就这么闭上了眼睛，似乎没有要洗澡的样子。东条把散落在床褥周围揉成几团的卫生纸捡起来，去浴室的路上踩到一块布料，低头借着灯光看见是佐野的内裤，不知道是什么时候被扔到这里来的。

  
洗掉一身疲惫擦干身体之后东条看见镜子里自己的黑眼圈深得像两天没合过眼，对于自己已经没法再继续这个事实认识得更清晰了一些。已经不行了。无论杀掉佐野满多少次，第二天那张笑脸仍旧会出现在自己面前。他不明白佐野究竟是没有被杀掉的记忆，还是明明清楚凶手是谁却还没心没肺地报以笑容。东条想果然还是后者更难接受一些。吻痕和额头的淤血，精液和脑浆，温暖的体温和从嘴里耷拉出来的湿冷的舌头，这些不该出现在同一个人身上。而且更令东条难以接受的是，一旦接受佐野根本不会真正死亡这个事实，他杀人这件事就变得无足轻重起来，他甚至不再悲伤，安心感这种本不该属于他的情感登堂入室，占据他的大脑。

  
再试一次，如果还是不行，就从这里逃离。东条暗暗下了决心。

  
站在黑暗中窥视了一会儿，被子里的佐野一动不动，呼吸平稳。东条从壁橱里拿出枕头，如同接近猎物的野兽悄无声息地靠近，他在床褥前跪下，把枕头举高——

  
笼子里的鸟突然开始啁啾鸣叫起来，东条紧张得全身都绷紧了。一阵翅膀的扑腾声过后，东条面前那颗头颅冷不丁地开口，仍旧是那把轻快的嗓音：

  
“这种方法不是早就用过了吗？”

  
佐野的声音几乎像梦中的呓语，但东条只觉得浑身发冷如坠冰窟，他手中的枕头无声掉落在他的膝盖旁，而此时被谋杀未遂者已经坐了起来，东条看不清他的表情。当一双手扶住他向前倾倒的肩膀时，东条才缓过劲来，抖着手环住佐野赤裸的上身，将头埋在对方的胸口。

  
东条浑身都在颤抖，一种陌生的强烈的感情自背脊蔓延到全身，胸腔内的心脏激烈地搏动，随之指尖开始发麻，直到佐野的手轻轻拍着他的后背时他才发现自己在哭。是悲伤，前所未有的悲伤，而悲伤的对象并不是别人而是自己。至于为什么会悲伤，只能说是对永远当不成英雄的自己的惋惜吧。自己既无法通过杀死佐野满获得洗礼，也因为这份感情的激烈无法离开他。他甚至没法想出更悲惨的结局。

  
身为受害者的男人默不作声，连沉默都变得像怜悯。怜悯吗，怜悯也好，反正从一开始自己就一无所有。这么想着，东条悟闭上了眼睛。


End file.
